The Last Battle
by mybrokenvow
Summary: It's their final year at Hogwarts and Voldemort is becoming stronger than ever. Draco's sudden interest in Hermione is having her questions herself and her ideals and where she stands in the war. Can she trust him? slow start but can't rush perfection!R
1. A Midnight Stroll

**Hey people!! Like some of you already know, I've changed the story a bit, modified it, just a slight bit though, it's the same story, but after rereading it almost a year after I began it, I realized how disorganized it was. Anyways it takes place in Hogwarts during their seventh year. All the events of the six book are still relevant except for the small part that Dumbledore is not dead, small I know...lol anyways other things will be made clear as the story proceeds, but if you have any questions or comments, don't hesitate to ask. I hope u enjoy it! and I only own the creativity, not the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Moonlight shone through the window, illuminating Hermione's face as she sat on the windowsill near the stairs at Grimmauld Place, the soft light shining softly, leaving her in a trance. It was two in the morning and sleep would not come and push away all the thoughts in her mind. Has it really been three years since the beginning of it all? She closed her eyes in agony, trying to forget the night everything changed. But try as she might it all came back and engulfed her in the memory. It had been exactly three years since Harry had appeared clutching Cedric Diggory's dead hand, his thin, pale face torn with hatred and sadness. She shook her head and laying it against the glass, stared out at the mysterious dark sky. The night was soft… clear… taunting. She let out a low sigh and raised her left hand to eye level, examining the thin white line that was now a part of her, a permanent bracelet and remembrance of the night everything was almost lost. The images played in her mind like a silent movie, so dark, darker than what they truly were. Harry's sudden disappearance, Ron's agitated pace, the dark mark shining on the sky. Dumbledore's near death.

The events following that night were as chaotic as that night itself. Wizards and witches scurrying from place to place, yet lost at sea they remained, not aware of any happenings, deaf to all the undertakings of the order, secrecy became a main concern and not even the boy who lived was allowed the fulfill his fate. All the information that they could gather came form Mundungus, whom they would trap during his intoxicated periods and with a little magic and persuasion, the news would reveal themselves in mere minutes. What was absolutely certain though, was the death of Serverous Snape and the fruitless effort of the Order in trying to catch the Dark Lord himself. There were new deaths each week, all involving innocent wizards and unlucky muggles. Yet some hope remained within the Order, everyone remained working tirelessly in finding new ways, and forming new plans that would bring Voldemort to his downfall. It filled her with pride to say the least, in knowing that even though they remained in the dark, nothing would stop the Order in bringing down the Dark Wizard.

After a failed attempt at killing Dumbledore, Snape had fled; more for this life than for anything. Nothing had been heard from him since, and suspicions grew that Voldemort had finally finished him off. Yet nothing was confirmed, that is until his mutilated body appeared on the doorsteps of Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't believe the turn of events. How could Snape turn his back on the Order after swearing an oath, a magical one? Yes, it was no secret that no one but Dumbledore trusted him, no one believed him to be the best spy for the Order, but he was all they had, and they had to cope with that. Dumbledore believed him to be the best, and for a split second so did she. _Ha, fool_. She glanced down at her hand again, the white line stood out most fiercely; a terrible memento of what her trust on someone had earned her. Well he had it coming to him. He should have known better. Did he really imagine killing the most powerful-

A noise caught her attention. She soon realized the sound had been going on for a while and mentally cursed herself for not paying more attention to her surroundings. At times like these, one always had to keep one's guard up. Even in familiar secret hide outs. Taking one last glance at the moon, she pulled out her wand and slowly made her way down the stairs, slowly creeping down, knowing she was a fool for not alerting anyone to the possible danger that might be lurking downstairs. She stopped for a brief second to listen again. Nothing. Was it her imagination playing tricks on her? No, impossible she HAD heard something. Or had she? Turning her head slightly to the left she noted the time on the clock hanging on top of the kitchen cabinet. Squinting her eyes, she strained her senses, and looked around the dark house.

"Lumos"

A dim light erupted form the tip of her wand, illuminating her path. Reaching the bottom stairs she stopped one more time and listened. Dark shadows played on the walls, moving with the slight shaking of her wand. She listened. Nothing. What was wrong with her? She was certain she'd heard something. Taking one step forward she stopped, anger filling her every fiber. "This is stupid." Straightening herself up she turned around, ready to start up the stairs. But before she could take one step, a voice filled the room, paralyzing her.

"Stop"

She stood still, thoughts racing in her mind, wand locked in her hand. It felt like the whole world had stopped. The ticking of the clock intensified, the wind picked up speed. Breathing deeply she turned, ready to face whatever life had in store for her.

A huge shadow loomed from nowhere; she turned her head just in time to see a huge bird come down on her, screeching with feral wildness. In a matter of seconds she found herself in deep terror, slow motion taking over the whole scene. She could see everything, every detail, suddenly her life flashed before her eyes as the bird zoomed down, claws stretched out.

"NO"

Raising her arms up she turned around before letting out what would have been a blood curling scream had a hand not appeared out of nowhere, silencing her.

Darkness filled her and she knew no more.

_She was lone, the room twirled around her, the doors spinning with fierce velocity, teasing her, challenging her to take a step forward. Her soft white sleeping gown fluttered with the slight wind created form the speed of the room, light radiated off of it, illuminating the area. The doors blurred passed her, inviting her forward, knowing that once she advance the spinning would cease, but daring her nonetheless. A low crack erupted from behind her, a soft yet strong voice spoke. Taunting her. Sneering. _

"_Afraid Granger?" _

_The figure dressed in black approached her, taking long strides, circling her like the captured prey she was. But she stood still, rooted to the floor she remained, lost in a trance, staring off into space. _

"_It's no use ignoring me you know." The imaged approached, panther like it moved, positioning itself across from her, mere centimeters apart form her it stood._

"_I know you're in there." _

_A pale hand appeared beneath a cloaked arm. Catching the reflection of her gown and taking the energy as its own. The hooded figure bended down and reaching forward placed a cold hand under her chin, raising it up to eye level, examining her._

_Chocolate met grey and fear filled her as a grin played upon his lips. _

_Suddenly pain like no other exploded within her, daggers hitting her all over, a silent scream filling her mind as grey eyes pierced her soul._

She let out loud gasp as she raised herself in a sitting position, eyes wide with chock.

"Hermione! You're awake!" Harry whispered, placing one hand of her shoulder, leaning over to hug her, letting out a breath of relief. "You scared me there for a minute."

"Harry?" She said, looking through his raven hair, and noticing her surrounding for the first time. Yet the previous image played in her mind, the dream refused to leave. The cold grey eyes stared at her still, searching, but for what? She knew not.

The fair green-eyed boy pulled back, and examining her closely kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know Hedwig would act that way, I honestly didn't mean to scare you."

She looked deeply into his eyes, trying to understand the meaning behind his words. And then it hit her. She looked down at the couch she was resting on and the events of that night came back to her. The sound she had heard, the bird, the scream. She had fainted.

"What were you doing?" She tilted her head, a questioning look in her eyes, "before I came."

He grinned.

"What were _you_ doing? We're not so different Hermione." He let out a soft laugh and sat on the edge of the couch, examining his hand which had suddenly become as interesting as the search for Voldemort itself.

"I suppose not," she smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. "What do you think is going to happen?"

He let out a sign and shaking his head softly replied with deep concern, "I don't know, it seems like no progress has been made. Voldemort is still getting stronger. No matter what the order does, he's becoming too powerful for them."

"We've still got Dumbledore though."

He turned and gently grabbing her hand smiled,

"yeah…"

* * *

**so what did you think? fair for the first chapter? :D**


	2. Time for a talk

Chapter 2

As the summer holidays came to an end, so did the deathly atmosphere that hovered about Grimmauld Place. The once quiet, cold house had suddenly revived itself. Nothing but excitement and thrill filled it as various witches and wizards came and left. All whispering incoherent thoughts, too involved in whatever it was they were doing to acknowledge those around them.

"I can't believe they are still not letting us in on their little secrets," said Ron angrily punching thin air with a clenched fist and standing up, glaring at the unknown wizards that passed his way. "I mean it's not like we're bloody first years for crying out loud! We're almost out of that blasted school," he yelled at their faces, earning nothing but a red face and blank stares.

"Speak for yourself; I still got two years to go," whispered Ginny who sat on the living room couch, looking down at her hands, gazing at Harry from time to time, but earning no response form the boy who had captured her heart. Gloom settled on her face.

"Oh, right"

"Well honestly Ron, what did you expect?" Hermione stood up, annoyed with all his moaning. "Look at all the trouble we've gotten into over the past years, and what about what almost happened to Dumbledore. Surely after that, you don't expect them to be all nice and open with their ideas."

He looked deeply at her, before turning away and sitting back down.

That seemed to end the conversation as they all just sat on the living room, avoiding each others eyes. Harry stood up and headed over to the fireplace, deep in thought and oblivious to the discussion that had just taken place. His features darkened, as the many thoughts crossed his mind, pulling him further away form the crowd he was in, isolating him. Hermione followed him with her eyes. He had grown so much this past summer; not only physically but mentally as well. The Harry she once remembered was now gone, and a new much matured one had filled his place. She didn't know what to think of it. The change hadn't been drastic, it had not occurred over night. The gradual separation was evident, to her at least. He was lost in his own thoughts most of the time, shut up in his room, not wanting to voice his opinions on whatever the subject of discussion was. The boy she had encounter the night she first dreamed about the spinning room had disappeared and it worried her.

A potent scream pulled them away from their thoughts as Mrs. Weasley yelled for them to come down, claiming that their Hogwarts letters had finally arrived.

"Hermione dear, it seems you have a particular bigger envelope," beamed Mrs. Weasley, a small twinkle played in her eyes as she handed Hermione the envelope, smiling with secret knowledge.

"You're not taking extra classes this year are you?" questioned Ron, "because you know what good that did you third year."

"Of course not" She sighed, examining the package with careful fingers, "what on earth could this be?"

"A nice big book maybe?" laughed Ron, earning a stern look form the brightest witch that had ever walked the halls of Hogwarts.

She focused her attention on the envelope and as she eagerly opened it a rather large handbook dropped to the floor, a letter pinned on top. She bended to pick it up and upon reaching it let out a large yelp of excitement, leaving everyone still with shock and staring at her with curiosity.

Carelessly she picked the package up and rested it on the table, tearing the letter off and reading it enthusiastically.

"I can't believe it!" she whispered.

"You're killing us with anticipation Hermione, what it is already?" yawed Ron, stretching dramatically, flinging his letter to the floor and taking a seat, balancing himself on the chair's hind legs looking intensely at Hermione, taking in everything about her looks and grinning happily.

"I'm Head Girl" she smiled

BANG! Ron's chair tilted backwards more than it needed to as Ron jumped from the ill fitting news, making him lose balance and landing not too handsomely on his rear end. "WHAT?" he yelled before scurrying towards his once forgotten Hogwarts letter.

"Oh darling, that is absolutely wonderful news!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, not at all interested in her son's resent fall. "We are all so proud of you!"

And they certainly seemed so, all except for Ron that was, who was busy rummaging through his envelope hoping to find an equally large handbook.

"Well, there's still Head Boy right?" he mumbled, more to himself that to the rest. "Surely they misplaced it!"

Ginny let out a laugh. "Oh come one Ron, don't tell me you were expecting on getting it…"

"Of course I wasn't" he said blankly

"…because you know, with this whole war going on, the chances of the position falling in the same house seem rather slim." She continued

"What's that suppose to mean?" barked her brother.

"It means that Dumbledore is still hoping for integration of the school. He wants the houses to stand together." Harry spoke softly, torn away form his thought.

"That's right. So the Head Boy is probably in another house," concluded Ginny, giving her brother a sympathetic pat on the back.

They returned to their letters, Hermione looking through the handbook, ignoring Ron's evident coughs and piercing looks. Out of the corner of her eye though, she saw Harry stand up and putting his letter in his pocket without even opening it left the room. She looked around at Ron, who catching her eye, send her a knowing look.

It seemed like the time had finally come for them to have a talk. As Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley with dinner, Hermione and Ron excused themselves and headed towards Harry's room. They found him sitting on his bed, carefully reading his Hogwarts letter. He looked up in surprise and found his two best friends staring at him with concern.

"Hey guys"

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione blurred out

"What do you mean?" He said acting dumbstruck

"You know exactly what we mean mate," answered Ron, "you haven't been yourself lately, you can't fool us you know, we know you too well."

Harry closed his eyes. "I'm just worried, that all."

"We all are Harry" said Hermione, "but there's something more though, isn't there?"

She caught him by surprise. Good. She didn't want him to think of another excuse to get himself out of this one."

He looked at her blankly, then to his own surprise, smiled.

"Nothing gets by you Hermione."

"You've go that right, we're not that different remember?" she smiled, relieve by his reaction. "Now tell me, why don't you want to go back to Hogwarts?"

"WHAT!" Ron looked bewildered form Hermione to Harry, eyes wide with surprise. "Harry.."

Hermione eyed Harry warningly. He knew he couldn't back out anymore, there was no way Ron would allow that now. She had him cornered, and Ron wasn't going to let him leave without an explanation.

He gave in.

"Fine"

He told them everything. To Hermione's surprise, his explanation wasn't very off form her own theory for why he had been acting up. In truth, it all tied in with what had been going on over the summer. Harry didn't want to leave Grimmauld Place because of the Order. He began to see the signs of the Order's fruitless efforts to capture Voldemort. It was thanks to Voldemort that Harry's parents were dead, and it was thanks to him again that Sirius was gone. All Harry cared for right now was revenge, and he couldn't get that by being locked up at Hogwarts. No. He had to stay with the Order.

"You know, that sounds completely mental" said Ron afterwards. "I mean, no offense mate, but first you have to get pass my mum, and there's a fat chance of that ever happening."

"And besides Harry, the Order wouldn't let you in" whispered Hermione. He gave her an angry glare. "Don't look at me like that" she said "you know it's true."

"I'm the only one who can fight him off," he whispered.

"Yes, you are, but until that time comes, you have to prepare yourself." Hermione eyed him carefully. "Please, oh please Harry, think about it. You said it yourself last time you faced him, luck was the only thing on your side. You need to be better prepared next time. Hogwarts is the only place were you can finish your training."

He looked up at her and stared into her eyes, hating it, but knowing she was right.


	3. Malfoy news

Chapter 3

_She was standing feverishly straight, breathing softly as he approached her. She could feel his every movements, the darkness around them suffocating them. The wind blew fiercely, the trees shaking with agitated speed, threatening them, imploring them to leave. The rain fell like bullets, hitting her fair features, each drop piercing her as she raised her head up, ready for his coming. Lightning illuminated the sky._

_He approached her and gazing into her eyes, he raised up his hand, placing it mere centimeters away form her neck, tempted to touch it, but aware of the disaster it would bring the moments his fingertips felt her. His eyes shone from underneath his dark hood, the only features visible in the dark night. Suddenly the wind picked up speed, the same way it does when an impeding tornado is ready to hit ground. His dark robes encircled her. Thunder hit just as he leaned forward, illuminating the dark mark shining on his pale forearm. He whispered softly in her ear, finally touching her earlobe with one finger._

"_Run Granger"_

_And then... chaos erupted._

_Screams filled the atmosphere as he carelessly pushed her aside; pushing her back and turning his face 90 degrees to the side. _

"_RUN!"_

_Suddenly red and green filled the dark sky and taking one last look at the boy standing before her, she turned and ran. She ran like she never had before, the rain hitting her, the tree branches scratching her. Taking one last look she stopped and turned, just in time to see him standing patiently in the middle of the meadow, awaiting his fate as death eaters approached him. The wind knocked his hood down just as a green light was emitted form a tall wizard's wand. It hit him with titan-like strength, platinum blond hair falling and hitting the ground._

_The world stopped for Hermione._

"_DRACO!"_

* * *

Thunder lit up the sky as her eyes shot open, tears falling and confused thoughts suffocating her.

Sitting up on her limp bed she turned and softly gazed at the red-hair witch sleeping soundly on the bed next to her, unaware of the distress her best friend was in. She looked down at her trembling hands, wondering what it all meant. Every night since the beginning of summer, dreams like these plagued her mind. It all stared with the spinning room and the wizard she now knew too well. Since that evening everything changed; Harry's mood, Ron's actions…her very own feelings. She shook her head, questioning why one earth Draco Malfoy, the boy who had made her Hogwarts years a living hell, entered her dreams…every…single…night.

She looked up towards the window at the dancing trees and momentarily bright sky. They're just dreams Hermione, they mean absolutely nothing. Draco Malfoy is probably dead by now and nothing you dream or think will change that. Yet the feeling of grief and, dare she say it? Love, she felt as soon as his head hit the ground in her dream lingered by her. Making her wonder indeed, if his fleeing after giving up on his decision of killing Dumbledore was due to fear, or a change in heart. Either way, his choice was made as soon as his wand dropped and Dumbledore's life remained untouched. He was an exile in both worlds; the bad and the good. Sinking back on her bed, she closed her eyes, ready for whatever the night might throw at her.

* * *

The days dragged on and suddenly summer was completely over. The return for Hogwarts was a mere day away, and no one except Hermione was looking forward to arriving back to the old castle.

The day was utterly uneventful until dinner time, when Lupin; ruffled, gray and exhausted, dashed into the kitchen, showing off a triumphant smile on his face and looking around with glistening eyes.

"Malfoy is dead"

The world seemed to stop turning right there and then as the inhabitants of the house stared at him with wide opened eyes, not believing their ears, the words not registering.

Hermione stopped on her tracks; barely holding on to the dish she had on her hands. Her breath sucked out of her, and for a split second the world was muted.

Lupin breathed softly and once more repeated the news.

"He's dead. Lucius Malfoy is dead; killed by Voldemort himself."

The world resumed its spinning as Hermione closed her eyes and silently breathed in relief, not knowing for what reason, but just grateful that the boy who thought so little of her was safe, for the moment at least.

So intrigued by the news was Mrs. Weasley, that she didn't even notice Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing there in the same room with her, witnessing the whole scene.

"What happened?" she whispered, pulling Lupin down to a chair and getting him some food before sitting herself in front of him, staring at him with large eyes, awaiting attentively for his response.

"We believe he was sent on an attempt to find Dumbledore's whereabouts" he began slowly. "We're still not sure what happened, but Draco got in his way before he could make the discovery."

"Intentionally?" whispered Hermione.

He jerked his head towards her, finally taking in all of the people at the table. He hadn't meant for all of them to listen to the news, but it was too late now, their gazed encircled him, urging him to go on. He had to continue.

"Doubt it" he sighed, leaning back on the chair, stretching his arms before looking down at the plate sitting in front of him. "Never-the-less, it was thanks to him that Lucius failed. Of course Voldemort is now probably looking for Draco and Narcissa in order to finish them off, wanting revenge no doubt. But we believe they've been put under the Fidelius charm. Lucius was probably anticipating something of the manner would happen, we don't know who the secret-keeper is though, but it's only a matter of time before Voldemort find them, and then, it'll finally be over for the Malfoy family."

"So does that mean Malfoy won't be returning to Hogwarts then?" asked Ron, grinning with wicked triumph looking at Hermione, winking as he caught her eye.

Just then Mrs. Weasley snapped out of her trance and seeing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting all around the table, looking absolutely lost in thought, raised her hands up in the air, screaming like a wild madwoman.

"OUT. OUT. THE LOT OF YOU! TO YOUR ROOMS!" she yelled standing up and before she could reach forward and smack Ron on the head, they disappeared, scattering off to their rooms, a new thought in mind.

"Whoa" whispered Ron, once he, Harry and Hermione were alone in his and Harry's room. "So do you reckon he'll be back?" he said, sitting down on his bed, staring up at his two best friends.

"Dunno. Guess we'll find out tomorrow right" answered Harry turning around and walking towards the window, lost in his own thoughts once more.

"Ha! Remind me to congratulate the little bugger Harry. Thanks to him we have one less death eater to worry about!" laughed Ron, standing up and walking closely by Hermione, moved toward his trunk, beginning the tedious task of packing it up.

Hermione looked at him in shock. "Ron! It's thanks to him that nobody knows anything about Dumbledore," she said, wondering why her heart had suddenly picked up speed.

"As if Hermione" continued Ron, looking down and tossing some socks into his trunk. "He was probably begging his father for a new broom. Do you really think he's going to betray his family for Dumbledore of all people?"

"We'll he didn't kill him now did he. People change Ron." She whispered a few seconds later, not able to stop herself.

Ron snapped his head towards her, glaring in bewilderment and dropping his cloak on the floor. "What like Snape? Seriously Hermione, I thought you'd be smarter than this. Malfoy will always be a slimy git."

"And you will always be an arrogant little prat" she snapped.

Ron stared at her, unable to register what had come out of his friend's mouth, out of the girl who he thought had more sense than that. "What has gotten into YOU! Do you realize what you're saying, whom you're defending?"

But before Hermione could counter back, Harry, turning away form the window, cut in-

"YOU TWO ARE NEVER GOING TO STOP ARE YOU" he roared, "YOU'RE ALWAYS BICKERING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE, CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND ACT CIVIL FOR ONCE?"

And with that he left, leaving Ron and Hermione to stare angrily at each other.

"Just because one turned out to a hopeless case doesn't mean they all will" whispered Hermione, walking out of the room, leaving Ron with his mouth gaping open.

Walking inside her room, she looked around, grateful that for once Ginny had followed Harry out. Gazing outside the widow, she could see them now, walking side by side, each caught up in their own thoughts. She turned and walked towards the door to close it, but not before seeing Ron slamming his shut, throwing her one last glare before disappearing behind the wooden entrance. She could not believe what had gotten into her, the whole scene played out in her mind one more time, taunting her in the mistake she made. Ron was right. She HAD been defending Malfoy, and putting Ron down while at it. She sat on her bed and gazed at her already packed trunk, thinking deeply. Why? Why had she all of a sudden spat at Ron, declaring that Malfoy had changed? Why had she been defending a boy who had always tried to make her, Ron's and Harry's life a living hell? Surely, what had happened with Snape should have changed her mind about people changing. She had said it before, no one can change that rapidly. Why would Malfoy be any different? _Just because you've been dreaming about his goodness does not declare him a changed man Hermione. _Ron was right. She sighed and made a mental note of apologizing to dear friend next time she saw him and walked one more time towards the window, taking in the quiet evening as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

"Mother, you don't know what you're saying. For all we know, _he_ could be lying" said Draco Malfoy, pacing in his room, hands on his hips, giving his mother an angry glare.

"Draco, please, try to understand. It's the only way _he'll_ leave us alone," begged Narcissa, examining the young man before her. Oh how so very different he was.

"_He'll_ NEVER leave us along," Draco spat. "Nothing's ever good enough for _him. _Even if I did manage to complete the task, _he'll_ still find an excuse to kill us, you really believe him to keep his promise? WHAT PROMISE…the same one he kept for father?"

"Draco, you're too young to understand all this."

"I AM NOT TOO YOUNG!" he yelled, almost exhausted by all the recent events. "You know very well _he_ wanted to get rid of dad. If Dumbledore wouldn't finish dad off, then _he_ would have…my interfering was just a fraction of _his_ plan."

"Draco, your father knew these were hard times, he made a sacrif-"

"WELL IT WAS USELESS WASN'T IT!" he screamed. How could he get it through her head that no matter what happened, they would still die. He ran his hand through his hair, thinking hard on the decision he had to make.

"Draco, please, just listen to me. Your have to go back to Hogwarts. You have to get stronger, it's the only way you'll be able to survive once you're out of school. You'll be safe there."

"What about you" he snapped. "Voldemort won't go near Hogwarts…yet. But that won't stop him from keeping away from you. Do you really expect me to sit around in some classroom, when he could be here, making you beg for your life."

"He wont. He promised" she said, looking at her son in the eye. He was so very different from his father.

"Yeah, and he also promised Snape his loyalty, and look what good that did him." He resumed his pacing. "Please mother, don't make me go back. I need to stay here, you know that." His voice softened as his eyes darkened.

"Draco, I am a fully grown witch. I can take care of myself." He sprang around and looked at her straight in the face. The determination in her voice angered him. Their eyes met for a second time.

"You're going"


	4. The new head boy

Chapter 4

They woke up to a rainy day and to an angry Mrs. Weasley, screaming at them that their laziness was going to make them lose the train.

"Why is she making such a fuss?" said Ron, carelessly tossing his breakfast around the plate, too tired to even eat at the moment. "Can't we just apparate there?"

"We can, but Ginny can't, she's still underage remember," spoke Hermione, lifting her head up and glancing at him from across the table, hoping to catch his eye.

He ignored her. He wasn't ready to forgive her for what went on yesterday. She had hurt him, and now she would hurt too. Yet he felt a little sting as he remembered her walking up to him late last night, tears shining in her eyes, coming forward to apologize.

"Ginny, you've got legs, you can walk," he sighed, concentrating on his plate.

"And so can you" Ginny snapped

"That's it the two of you" barked Mrs. Weasley. "Finish your breakfast."

And so they did in silence.

An hour later, they arrived at platform 9 ¾ with five minutes to spare. Ron, grinning and looking down at his mum, spoke knowingly. "See mum, I told you, no need to fuss." He received a smack on the back of his head as a response.

"Now listen up, all of you! I don't want any of you running towards the first sign of danger. If anything happens, go straight to Dumbledore" Mrs. Weasley pleaded before hugging each one separately.

"You'll keep them in line, won't you Hermione?" She asked hugging the once bushy hair girl as the rest boarded the train.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley, don't worry about it."

She mounted the train and waved to Mrs. Weasley along with the rest, smiling with sadness as the elderly witch waved back shouting, "BE SAFE!"

They slowly walked down the aisle, waving at the friendly faces they encountered. Ginny soon left them, wandering off towards one of her friends, waving back at them, not wanting to tear her eyes off of Harry.

They made their way towards the end of the train, finally finding an empty compartment.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys in a while" said Hermione, putting her bag on the seat and turning to face Harry and Ron. "I have to go talk to the new prefects. Make sure they don't turn out like Malfoy," she said as she slid the door open and walked out, leaving them with a new thought.

"Speaking of Malfoy" said Ron, looking at the spot Hermione had just been at a couple of seconds before. "Do you reckon he's brave enough to show up?"

"Dunno," replied Harry. "I haven't seen him at all, which is odd because we usually run into him sometime around now."

"That slimy git is probably crawled up into a ball, shaking with fear… where ever he is" concluded Ron leaning back and closing his eyes.

* * *

Hermione made her way back towards the front of the train, and slipped into the Prefect's compartment, turning around and staring ahead of her, as anxious faces looked up, waiting for instructions.

"Uh, hi…" she said looking down at a sea of blank stares.

Nobody spoke, nor stirred.

Suddenly a rather snooty voice broke the silence. "You have GOT to be joking Granger, _you're _Head Girl? Out of all the beauties in this blasted school, I'm stuck with you? Someone curse me already." Hermione searched the compartment and finally found herself staring at no one other than Draco Malfoy himself, sitting in a corner, hidden by shadows. No wonder she hadn't seen him when she came in. He was completely obstructed form view.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? You're no longer a Prefect" she sighed, realizing the meaning behind his words, but asking none-the-less.

"Well spotted Mudblood," he muttered more to himself than to her. "For your information, Granger, I'm the Head Boy," he said, raising his head up and pinning her down with piercing grey eyes.

Yet for some reason as she stared blankly into his cold silver orbs, she wasn't surprised, not at all. She knew that the Head Boy had to belong to Slytherin. It was no great discovery really. Everyone knew that Slytherins and Gryffindors weren't exactly what you would call buddies. Plus, after Dumbledore's views on school integration were voiced, she knew perfectly well that if she had been chosen as Head Girl, then the Head Boy had to be a Slytherin. But she hadn't been expecting Malfoy, no, not at all; it was Blaise whom she had imagined, not Malfoy.

They glared at each other for a minute before Hermione turned and faced the new Prefects.

* * *

Draco Malfoy leaned back and closed his eyes. So the Mudblood was the new Head Girl. Great…bloody brilliant. Just when he thought this year couldn't get any better, he was stuck with the one female that made his stomach turn with disgust. He laid there on the seat, just barely hearing her speak to the Prefects when suddenly thoughts and ideas attacked him. Opening his eyes slightly, he followed her as she walked from side to side in the compartment. Waving her hands around as she explained the honor it meant to be a Prefect and the rules that went along with said honor. As a plan began formulating in his brain, he took the time to fully look at her. Disgusting her attitude might be, but her appearance was certainly not. Draco silently laughed as he remember watching the golden trio board the train, and the Weasel's face as she brushed her arm against his, moving from side to side with the momentum of the train. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. Closing his eyes the tilted his head back, grinning at plan that might just save his life...

"Malfoy…MAFOY!"

He jerked awake and opening his eyes saw Granger glaring at him with pure hatred.

"Yes, Granger?"

Taken back by his response she stared at him boldly. He looked back taking in the surprise in her eyes and grinning with utter pleasure at catching her off guard.

She narrowed her eyes and turning to face the Prefects spoke once more. "Is there anything you'd like to say before we leave?"

"Ever heard of a hair brush?" he smirked, taking pleasure in his little taunt and how it affected her as her face turned crimson red. The heat radiating off of her could probably cause enough power to generate a catastrophic disaster.

"To the Prefects, you great git" she snapped

"Watch your mouth there Granger…" he said, his eyes turning a dangerous shade of dark grey. He paused, staring at her intensely. "…and what _else_ could I possibly say. You seem to have done a good job on filling their heads with stupid laws they should oblige to."

"Fine" she snarled and walked out, leaving Draco with a room full of Prefects staring at him with profound curiosity.

* * *

Hermione was steaming by the time she got to Harry's and Ron's compartment, the whole event readying her for suicide.

"You're KIDDING!" roared Ron bewildered after Hermione had shared the tragic news, staring at her with shock and hidden jealousy.

"It can't be. What was Dumbledore thinking? I mean, I know his bloody brilliant and all, but maybe a day off would do him some good" exclaimed Ron reaching forward and gently grabbing her hand. She shook it off before standing and pacing about the small room.

"There must be a reason behind him being chosen as Head Boy or Dumbledore wouldn't be making such a mad decision," pointed out Harry as he followed her with his eyes, thinking deeply.

"OH, there better be!" she said, stopping in front of the window and laying her forehead against it, feeling the cold glass against her burning skin. "And it better be a thumping good one too. A WHOLE year patrolling corridors with Malfoy. What was he thinking? I mean, I know he cares about the houses standing together and all, but couldn't he have started low, and then gradually work his way up. How does he expect me to deal with a huge prat like Malfoy!" She hid her face with her hands.

Harry and Ron were left looking at her with wide mouths. They'd only seen Hermione this worked up over Malfoy once, and that had ended whit a slap on their third year.

"Don't worry Hermione" said Ron standing up and patting her gently on the back.

"Yeah, we're always here for you, don't let Malfoy get under your skin, it would only make things worse for you" said Harry, giving her a reassuring smile as she looked up and around.

"Oh, you're right. I can't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he's getting to me." She smiled at Ron and taking his hand she moved away form the window and sat down next to him, not aware of what the small gesture had caused her friend to feel, but rather thinking deeply about Malfoy and the dreams that had filled her nights for a whole summer.

**Ooo and so the tension builds! please review!! **

**million thanx!! :)**


	5. surprises, surprises

Chapter 5

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts the rain had ceased, leaving behind a muggy, sticky atmosphere. They hurried themselves up to the Great Hall and sat anxiously waiting for the feast to begin.

A short while after, they spotted Hagrid sitting next to Professor Flitwick, and eagerly waved at him, who waved back, knocking the little Professor next to him off of his chair. Laughter filled the Hall with students who witnessed the event, grinning at Hagrid madly and waving at him along with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Wonder who'll be our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, now that Snape is gone?" murmured Harry, eyeing the teacher's table and landing his gaze on a rather young new face. He tapped Ron with his elbow and nodded up to the new Dark Arts professor.

"Dunno mate, never seen him before," he said before eyeing his empty plate hungrily and gazing at Hermione from time to time.

The loudness in the Great Hall soon ceased as Dumbledore got to his feet and with a swift move of his arms the Great Hall's doors burst open. Soon little first years entered the hall, all scared out of their wits, following and grave looking McGonagall who was carrying a grubby old hat. They assembled in the front around a stool and hat that would eventually determine their Hogwarts fate.

"I wonder what warning it'll give us this year?" whispered Hermione, sitting up; ready to give her undivided attention to the hat.

And without further ado the patched up piece of leader began its song.

It was quite mournful really, unlike the previous songs they'd heard. This one was going at a funeral's pace, speaking clearly and rather louder than usual. The gloomy melody swept the whole Hall and paralyzed all until the song's end.

Breaking out of the trance the hat had left them in, Harry and Ron turned their head and stared skeptically at Hermione, who was now gazing at the sorting, lost in thought.

"So… deciphered anything worth telling?" asked Ron looking down at his still vacant plate, not energetic enough to clap for the new Gryffindors.

She shook her head, and tilting it to the side whispered the answer. "No, It's the same stuff, school integration and all." She looked up at them and meeting Harry's eye she let out a slight sigh of relief.

The Hall gradually grew quiet, as Dumbledore stood up. "Settle down, settle down," he said, rather clearly also. His half moon spectacles sliding down his nose, his eyes sending off a small twinkle to the whole crowd before him. "Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts. I have naught more to say at the moment, so tuck in!" and with a wave of his hands underneath his pale blue robes the dishes before them were filled with food.

They ate with gusto, savoring every bite, well Ron did at least. Hermione however, just stared at her plate, thinking deeply. Could she have missed something during the sorting hat's song? It sure felt like it. But no, she had clearly understood the hat's warning about school integration. Well, then why did she feel like there was more to the song? Something didn't make sense.

"Blimey 'ermione arnt yu g'in te it?" said Ron who was clearly putting as much food in his mouth as it would possibly allow him to.

"Eat yes, choke myself, no" she said, giving him a disgusted look. Just then she looked over Ron's shoulder and found Malfoy glaring at her with a questioning look on his face. As soon as he realized she had seen him the questioning expression vanished and it filled with odium before he turned away. _Ugh,_ _what am I going to do with that ferret?_, she though._ There has to be some spell that would make me immune to all his insults_. She laughed at the thought. Nothing would ever make her immune to the foul words that escaped Malfoy's mouth. She knew that too well.

The feast soon came to and end and Dumbledore got up once again. Straightening up his robes he looked up and spoke softly yet clearly once more.

"So, now that we have all been satisfied with food and Pumpkin juice, I once again must voice a few notices.

"As always, the forest is out of bounds to all students and so is the village of Hogsmeade to all bellow the third year. Now, on a more class-related note, I'm sure most of you have noticed our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," he said motioning towards the young man sitting to his left. "This is Professor Kramer, who will be joining us this year." With that the fair young wizard gently nodded his head, and stared at the student body. Dumbledore continued, "and last but certainly not least, I would like to congratulate the new Head Girl and Head Boy, and please ask them to see the head of their house as soon as possible."

At this, both Harry and Ron turned to Hermione with quizzical looks. She shrugged, clearly stating that this had also been a surprise to her and turned back to look at Dumbledore.

"Well, off you go then, chop chop."

"Well, I guess we'll see you later then," said Ron to Hermione as they were heading out, a slight drop form his shoulders evidence enough to denote the emotions he was now feeling as he looked up at her one last time, before glancing over her shoulder and catching Malfoy isolating himself from the crowd and follow a different route.

"Don't worry, I'm sure its nothing major," said Harry taking in the worried look on her face and ignoring Ron's mournful gaze.

She smiled. "Of course not. I'll see you then," she said, turning and heading in the same direction as Malfoy, "- oh and the password is Bouillabaisse," she smiled and turning around once more, headed of to McGonagall's office.

Upon entering, her gaze immediately fell on Malfoy, who was off to the side, crossed armed, away form the two professors who were discussing the schedule as they waited for her arrival. She slowly made her way in, coughing lightly to signal her appearance.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. So good to see you again" smiled Slughorn, turning away form McGonagall and giving her a pat on the back. Malfoy threw her a disgusted smirk which she returned likewise before turning to McGonagall.

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes Ms. Granger," started McGonagall. Hermione looked closely at her; she indeed looked extremely tired. She had dark circles under her eyes; her usually tight bun hung loose.

"Yes well," McGonagall continued, "I trust you both know very well the reason why you two were chosen as Head Girl and Head Boy."

"School integration?" whispered Hermione, slightly turning her head towards Malfoy, who sneered in return.

"Yes, that's right Miss Granger, school integration," repeated Slughorn. "Yes, these are hard times and we must all stand strong." He said, slowly massaging his heavy stomach.

"Precisely," continued McGonagall throwing him a disapproving look, "so that's why Professor Dumbledore has decided that the time has come for the Head Girl and Head Boy to share the same common room again."

SMACK

"WHAT!?"

Malfoy and Hermione blurted out at the same time, looking at McGonagall first before staring at each other with anger.

"Of course, you are still welcomed to each of your houses common room." McGonagall said, ignoring their outburst. "But I'm afraid you'll have to come back to yours at the end of each day." She paused. "I'm sure you understand they reason why. Now, it's late and you two best be going to your new dormitories. Your bags have already been brought up; you will find them behind the portrait of the three balding monks on the fourth floor. The password is Goshen, now off you go."

Hermione froze staring at McGonagall horrified. Not only would she have to patrol the corridors with the stupid ferret, but now she would also have to share a common room with him, meaning she would see him…every…singe…day.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger." Said McGonagall, "but it's for the best."

She felt a hand on her shoulder gently dragging her out of the room.

"Well Miss Granger, I hope to see you in Potions," smiled Slughorn before walking away, humming an unrecognizable tune.

She slowly left the room, lost in a mix of angry and shocked emotions. She started walking, not caring were her legs were taking her, unable to get McGonagall's words out of her mind. This could NOT be happening to her, what had she done to earn this horrible punishment? To think she was so excited at the beginning. She shook her head, before being brought back to earth thanks to Malfoy's harsh new comment.

"Oi, Granger, you do know the fourth floor is to your right, don't you? Or does your mud stained brain prevent you form differentiating your right from left?"

She had had it with him. "Bugger off Malfoy. All McGonagall said was that we had to come back at the end of the day, well _my_ day's not over yet," she snapped, glaring at him with pure despise, and turning on her heel, she walked away form him, her head held high.

He stood staring at her turned back, realization sinking in. "You're going to go cry to Potty and Weasel aren't you?" He sneered, folding his arms on top of his chest. "Going to go tell them that old McGonagall is making you share a common room with dirty Malfoy aren't you."

"So what if I am." She snarled, not even turning around. "At least I've got friends who care about me, but you wouldn't know that feeling would you."

"Watch it Granger" he yelled, anger rising within him.

"Or what? I don't see Crabbe and Goyle hovering behind you. What happened? Did your dad's death frighten them off?" she said stopping and cautiously turning her head around. She smiled.

She knew she had hit a nerve.

"I said watch it!" he screamed.

"Not so brave now are you." She said, leaving him shaking with anger.

* * *

**so maybe it wasn't the best chapter, but the next one will make up for it :) well...at least i hope u feel like it does...**

**please review!**


	6. Pranks, Looks, and News

**wow my longest chapter yet...enjoy!**

**oh and sadly i don't own Draco Malfoy or any of the other characters...tragic i know :(**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Previously:** "Or what, I don't see Crabbe and Goyle hovering behind you. What happened? Did your dad's death frighten them off…"

HOW DARE SHE. That filthy little Mudblood. How dare she insult him and accuse him of not having friends. What good were they anyway? So what if Crabbe and Goyle had ran off. It's not like their absence made that big of a difference. And besides, he always knew they would eventually leave. Ever since the first day they met, he could see right through them; they never had and never would care for him. He shook his head in exasperation. _I mustn't worry about them now, It's Granger the one I should concern myself with._ But he still couldn't get her words out of his mind. _"Did your dad's death frighten them off?" _She knew. Well of course she knew. She had spend the summer with the blood Order hadn't she? Along with Potter and Weasley, or so his father had said.

He soon arrived at their new common room and whispering the password he walked in. The room was very much like Slytherins, except for the lack of Silver, Green, and black leather. It was larger than his old common room though, but unlike it, it was warm and welcoming. There was a fire burning, illuminating portraits of wizards hanging on the wall that he had never seen before. A long table stood perpendicular to the entrance, obviously meant for their studies. It was simply decorated but, sophisticated none-the-less. A stack of new parchments sat next to an arrangement of dark looking flowers by the center of the table. Parallel to the study table stood the fireplace, surrounded by two small armchairs on each side, one emerald colored, the other one dark crimson. A rather big couch stood in front of the burning fire, a mixture of dark and red decorating its figure, the dim light shining upon it gave it some sort of mystical appearance. In between the fireplace and the couch rested a small dark wooden coffee table, and by the looks of it, it was an antique. The same arrangement of flowers was situated on its center, giving off a strange yet pleasing scent. To the back of the couch another table stood. Walking towards it, he noticed a rather big tatty book on top of it, next to some silver statues of past wizards. Looking downwards at the book, he grinned as he read the title, _Hogwarts, a history_, well the book worm was certainly going to like this little touch.

To his right he noticed a little kitchen with marble counter and cabinets made out of the same dark wood as the coffee table, he smiled at the thought of midnight snacks and turning his attention back to the common room walked towards a stair case that led the way up to two dark doors, one on each corner of the hall. Making his way up he walked towards the room to his left. He opened it, but upon entering it, walked right out and headed the opposite way. Gold and Red were such unattractive colors. He entered the other room and let out a sigh of relief as he took in the Silver and Green, a near perfect replica of the room he had left behind at the Malfoy Manor. The room was huge. A four poster bed stood in the middle, covered with green and silver linens, pillows topped on top, inviting him to it, two nightstands where on each side, both holding up a small lamp. A window the size of the wall was situated to the right of the bed, a small deck clearly noticeable behind it. There was a desk to his right, and an equally small wardrobe right across form it on the opposite wall. The crest of the school hanged on the wall on top of it. Next to it stood another door. He slowly strolled towards it, wondering yet knowing what the inside held. Upon opening the wooden entrance he was greeted with a soft floral scent hitting his nostrils, the feminine fragrance made his head spin, and holding on to the door he entered the room, taking in the huge mirror to his right and an incredibly welcoming bathtub to his left. A closed door stood across form him, and frowning he stepped out and closed the restroom door behind him, returning to his room. He lazily gazed at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed. It read 8:50. Taking his cloak off and flinging it on the bed he walked out of the room, down the stairs and towards the couch where he laid with one arm behind his head and the other one across his stomach, eyes fixed on the fire burning before him.

Draco Malfoy wondered about his mum. He had only been gone for a day, yet he still couldn't get the thought of Voldemort threatening his mother out of his mind. Anger swelled up in him as he tightened his fists. He HAD to get to Potter; it was the only way he would stand a chance on facing Voldemort. He sighed. Granger was the only current person that would get him close to wonder boy. He thought back to the morning, to the plan he had formulated in his mind as Granger spoke to the Prefects. It had seemed so simple back then. But now, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to be nothing but wicked to her. Every time he'd spoken to her that day, insults just poured out of his mouth before he could even stop himself. So much for self control. But then closing his eyes, he remembered the look of shock in her eyes after she had woken him up. A grin played upon his lips. All he needed to do was to catch her off guard by not being his usual self. He knew how she reacted to his insults, but maybe this new tactic would soften her up. _Doubt it,_ a voice in the back of his head sounded. UGH, if not that then what? Six years had proven that he and Granger could not be civilized when dealing with each other. _Hell_ _with it, I'll try to lessen the insults, see how she takes it_. Oh but how he loved getting under her skin. This was going to take some serious determination, he thought, but then he remembered his mum. He had to do it. Granger was the only chance he had.

* * *

Hermione glanced at her wrist watch. 9:00. she had spoken with Harry and Ron for two whole hours. Sinking back into her favorite armchair she looked up at the room surrounding her.

"Merlin, I'm certainly going to miss this."

"Blah, don't worry Hermione, like you said, McGonagall is still allowing you entrance to the Gryffindor common room." Said Ron, sinking back on his chair, giving her a crocked smile, "you know, I bet she wouldn't even realize it if you spend the night here."

She laughed, looking around her once more. "Oh Ron, you know I can't do that," she said, standing up and looking down at him. "As much as I would love to, I can't, that bloody ferret would destroy the common room, or even worse, he could turn me in."

At this, both Harry and Ron laughed.

"There's our old Hermione!" smiled Harry, standing up and giving her a hug, "don't miss us too much, mind your studies!" he said, letting go of her and stepping back, smiling at her with utter joy.

She smiled in return, happy for once that Harry had settled in with the whole 'waiting for the right time to act' idea and was back to his normal, although more matured, self. Ron stood up and approaching Hermione held her hand and whispered, "We'll always be here for you Hermione, remember that." He closed his promise with a hug, his tall frame capturing her. Before she could stop herself the tears began to come down, and moving away from Ron she laughed at her sudden emotional outburst.

"Oh, Harry, Ron!" she squeaked and approaching them once more, threw herself at them for one last hug.

* * *

She found the portrait of the three monks with no difficulty and after whispering the password walked in, only to stop once more as she took in the view before her. The common room was magnificent. No words could explain how captivating it was. She entered the deserted room, and letting out a sigh of relief, walked towards the kitchen, admiring the wooden design, taking in the soft scent emitted form the flowers on the counter. With her back facing the fireplace she smiled, gazing at them intently, forgetting herself for a split second.

"Granger, so how was your little chat with Potty and Weasel?"

She jumped and jerked around, finding Malfoy's blond hair popping out form behind the table that stood across form her, obviously hiding a large couch, where at the present moment, Malfoy resided in.

She glared at him and forgetting the beauty of the room, walked towards the staircase, imagining them to be the only way for her to reach her room.

"Why so hostile?" he smirked. "I thought you of all people would put the extra effort on helping the school unite," he said as innocently as he could, following her with his eyes as she made her way towards the stair case. He slowly stood up, stretching before following her up.

She didn't need this right now. She was exhausted. Without even muttering a word she made her way towards a door to her right, praying to Merlin himself for it to be the right dormitory. A second after opening it though, Silver and Green told her otherwise.

There was a low chuckle somewhere close behind her and turning around, she found herself face to face with Malfoy's chest.

He was glaring at her, a smirk on his face.

"You know, if you wanted to share a dormitory, all you had to do was ask." She could see the malevolence in his eyes, even if his voice hid it. She closed her eyes, deciding on what to do, but only ending up in remembering the what-she-now-considered horrid dreams about Malfoy.

Opening her eyes she stared at him in disgust. As if she'd want to share a room with _him_. Without saying a word she moved to her right. She didn't know why the silent treatment had started, but now that it had, she wanted to see how long it would last.

To her great shock, Malfoy moved to his left, obstructing her path. She silently swore and moved to her own left, but Malfoy had once again blocked her. She glanced back at him. A mixture of a smirk and a smile played upon his lips. He was enjoying this. _Relax, remember what Harry and Ron said, you mustn't let him get to you. _She tried again, but was once more met with Malfoy's chest. She could tell he was taking great pleasure on watching her silently debate what to do, whether to shout or not.

She stood facing him, thinking hard. _You won't get to me Malfoy_. She once again made for her left but this time she moved slowly, giving him extra time to provoke her again. And just as he started moving, she quickly sprang to her right, catching him off guard. She walked around him and towards her own dormitory, turning to look at him before fully entering it. A jubilant smile shone form her lips as she stared at the awestruck Malfoy, who was standing paralyzed, not believing what had just happened, his fair platinum hair rested on his forehead, contrasting the sudden darkness his eyes has turned, almost giving him an aristocratic look. She closed the door behind her and gave a large laugh in the privacy of her own dormitory. Take that Malfoy.

She threw herself on her bed, next to her trunk, which she gently levitated to the ground. Her hair spread around her, forming a circular orb of medium brown around her small fair face. She closed her eyes, smiling still and turning her thoughts to the day's events. Oh how she hated Malfoy. She couldn't believe that two days ago, she had actually been defending him. Ha, what could have possibly gotten into her then? As if Malfoy would really change. She had a better chance of Crabbe mastering a simple defense charm, or of Goyle going a day without sweets. She opened her eyes and sitting up on her elbows she looked at the room around her, smiling with deep content even though the day hadn't turned out as she had planed. She turned over and resting once more on her bed muttered a charm to turn off all the lights. She closed her eyes and pictured once more Malfoy's blank stare. Smiling deeply she fell into a dream-less sleep.

* * *

Draco laid on his back staring at the roof of his bed, beaming at the triumphant look he remembered on Granger's face as she escaped his grasp and headed off into her room. Standing up and heading towards the small deck, he opened the window and walked out, feeling the warm air hit his bare torso and stretched one last time before leaning against the railing and looking down at the forbidden forest. He could clearly see that old Oaf's cabin along with the Quidditch field which stood a few miles away. He wondered if he'd ever play that magnificent sport ever again. He surely missed it. The adrenaline rush was like no other experience in the world. Nothing could top how he felt as he flew high up in the sky, the wind blowing his hair in every possible direction, the sound of the snitch buzzing around him. He turned around and facing his room, he smiled as he remembered the old days, when he, along with his team members, would gather for practice and fly about while a group of giggling girls followed him with their lustful eyes. He had enjoyed the attention, he was used to it.

He sighed and walked back in, not bothering to close the sliding window. Heading towards the full length mirror that hung on the dorm's door, he focused his eyes on the long pale scar that extended form his left pectoral to his right oblique, the only remembrance of last years encounter with Potter. The one scar that would heal one day, and burst open the next. Countless nights he had woken up to wet, sticky crimson stained sheets. Any sudden movements and the blood poured out, just as it had done that evening. He turned his head to his right, staring at the restroom door, seeing past it into Granger's room. His eyes grew dark as he stared blankly, but not with hatred. Not at her at least. Manually turning off the lights he headed towards his king size bed, falling on it, closing his grey eyes and seeing red ones in return. The darkness of his features intensified.

Hermione woke up the next day, feeling fully rested. She stretched happily in her bed before turning around to look at the clock on her nightstand. 8:25… hmm she smiled and stretched once more… five more minutes…

8:25

Her eyes shot open with shock.

Oh no, oh nononononono…classes started at nine and she'd promise Harry and Ron to meet them for breakfast. AND she still had to take a shower. She jumped up and sprinted towards a door that had to be the bathroom. It was. Not even taking a second look around, she striped and jumped in the shower. A mere five minutes later she jumped out, wrapped a towel around her small frame and headed to her room. She put a spell to dry her hair as she opened her trunk and changed. Ten minutes later she gave herself a quick glance in the mirror before sprinting out.

"Why in such a hurry Granger dearest?"

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs she noticed Draco Malfoy, sitting on the emerald armchair that faced towards the staircase, towards the dorms. A soft smirk crosses his pale face, eyes, light with wickedness, shone softly up at her. He had been waiting for her to come out, not wanting to miss a single moment of what was to come.

"Get lost Malfoy" Hermione snarled, stomping towards the entrance door. "I don't have time to deal with you right now."

"Hoh! But we have all the time in the world," he sneered, his smirk widening with pleasure, giving him a boyish look.

She ignored him and walked out.

He chucked. She was in for a rude awakening.

Hermione sprinted down four flights of stairs and arrived at the Great Hall with fifteen minutes to spare. She composed herself, straightened up her skirt and fixed her hair, before walking in only to find the room deserted.

"What?"

There was no sign of life inside. The moon still shone on its bewitched ceiling, illuminating the Hall with it's pale light. She glanced at her watch. 8:45.

Wait.

She looked down again, taking a much closer look than before.

6:45.

"_Hoh! But we have all the time in the world…"_

Malfoy

* * *

Draco Malfoy got up from his armchair and stretched dramatically, yet carefully, before heading for his dormitory. He had pondered about following Granger on her flight to the Great Hall, but thought better of it. True, he was longing to see the look on her face once she found what the state of the Great Hall would be in. But then, the thought of a fuming, seething Granger held him back. Some might think of him as a coward. He laughed at that. No one had faced more that he had…well perhaps Potthead had, but that another matter. No, he wasn't a coward, he was astute. No one in their right mind would dare approach Granger after what had happened. He smiled as he sat on his bed, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

He had quite surprised himself with how quick he that thought of a counterattack to Granger's witty escape the previous night. Well actually…he wasn't surprised. He knew that as soon as she pulled an escape some opportunity would open itself up and allow him to play one small trick on her. He smiled at his reflection. What use was it being the bloody salutatorian, if he couldn't use his brain power for aiding the less fortunate. He had only given her few more hours to get ready for class, she should be thankful. He grinned and looking down, shook his head, letting out a soft chuckle, remembering how he had pulled the trick. As she had opened her door to her dormitory the night before, she had given him a clear view of her room. He distinctly saw the clock on her nightstand and feigning a look of surprise; he cautiously pulled out his wand and performed a silent spell to change the time on the clock. Granger had been too busy glaring at his "shocked" face to notice what had just happened. He chuckled, still looking up once more, staring at the mirror but not his reflection. Well he hadn't exactly insulted her; he hadn't called her a Mudblood. All he had done was played a "friendly" prank on her. After all, he wasn't going to let her have the last laugh. None-the-less he had kept his own promise.

He stood, up grabbed a towel and walked towards the bathroom, no longer in the mood for sleeping.

* * *

Hermione stood paralyzed in the Great Hall, realization sinking in. "Oh I'm going to kill him." How could she have been _so_ stupid?

"…_we have all the time in the world…"_

She should have known he was going to pull a prank out of his sleeve after the happenings of the previous night.

Stupid.

She turned her heal and made her way to _her_ common room, _the_ Gryffindor common room.

Oh how she HATED him. The mere thought of him made her blood boil, anger beyond imagination consumed her. He was now probably sitting in his room, laughing his stupid blond head off, thinking himself great and mighty. Ugh, that slimy, insufferable…

"Ehemm…"

Before she even realized, she found herself standing right before the Fat Lady herself, who was gazing at her with an amused expression on her plump, wrinkled face, smiling softly.

"Why dear, trouble at the Head's common room? I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon… and so early…!"

"Everything's fine," said Hermione, looking out of the corner of her eye at the painting of to her right. The Fat Lady's friend Violet was giving off a flow of unstoppable giggles.

"Yes, well…" the Fat Lady was at loss of words, having realized Hermione noticed of Violet. "…boys will be boys!" she giggled.

"Bouillabaisse" snapped Hermione, and without another word she entered the common room, nose held high up in the air.

The room was…empty, just as she had expected it to be. Good. She wasn't in the mood to explain her sudden, grumpy appearance. Picking up a random book from the study table, she carried it over to the nearest armchair, facing the burning fire. She stared blankly at the open book, for once not taking in its precious words. She didn't know how long she had been staring at it before her eyes dropped slowly; sleep coming back to her…all she remembered was the two acid words that left her mouth as soon as she fell back into Hypnos' arms.

Draco Malfoy…Draco Malf-

Her head dropped.

"Hermione? Hermione!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and slowly opened her eyes, before closing them again, the brightness of the room hurting her. She slowly opened them again, allowing the to adjust to the change in lighting. She looked up and took in the worried looks of her two best friends.

"Oh, hello," she smiled, "what time is it?"

Harry carelessly looked at his watch. "8:30. We were just about to head off to meet you for breakfast."

"Until we saw you that is…you look horrible, " exclaimed Ron.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione replied, looking up at her red hair friend, remembering why not only did she looked tired, but also felt it. Malfoy.

Harry chucked. "Is your new common room really that bad?"

"It's not the common room, but rather the monster I happen to share it with." She said, getting up, making the book on her lap fall to the ground. She bended to pick it up.

"What's he done?"

She looked up and found them glaring at her, anger in their eyes and fists tightly compressed.

She raised a hand. "Just played a stupid prank on me, that's all." She had made up her mind to get over the morning's incident. It wasn't worth her energy nor time on getting worked up over Malfoy. Still she related the happenings to her two friends.

"Its ok, really," she said after listening to their uncontrolled outburst. "I mean, I wasn't completely serene myself after it happened. But I've realized that he's not worth my time. Malfoy is Malfoy no more."

"Still, a good smack wouldn't hurt," said Ron standing up form the couch and walking towards the common room door.

Harry and Hermione laughed, getting up and following Ron out.

"Honestly, it's fine. Why give him the attention he desires?"

"You're right Hermione," agreed Harry, "why waste our time, when there's Pansy who can do it for us."

They laughed and arrived at the Great Hall just as the schedules were being distributed.

"What do we have today?" asked Ron, pulling a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toasts towards him, almost spilling pumpkin juice all over his schedule.

"Transfiguration, Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts," said Hermione who sat herself in front of Ron and next to Harry.

"O 'ight, Dak Ars wi' Kra'er," said Ron stuffing a bagel in his mouth and looking up at the Professors table.

Hermione tilted her head towards the new professor, examining him softly. "He's not very old is he? Do you think he has enough experience for this field?"

"He bloody better have some," muttered Harry, looking up at Kramer and catching his eye. "The last thing we need is a pretentious fool."

"I'm sure Dumbledore chose him for a reason," whispered Hermione as Kramer's gaze fell upon her. He was indeed very young; he couldn't be more than two years older than her. His shaggy hair outlined the contours of his face, giving him an even more boyish look. His dark blue eyes stood out form underneath this dark brown hair, which contrasted the paleness of his skin. From somewhere behind her, Hermione hears soft giggles. Looking away from Kramer she slightly turned her head around and noticed a group of Ravenclaw girls sitting behind her, giggling enthusiastically up at Kramer, who looked at them with a bored expression before returning to his plate and taking a bite of buttered toast.

Hermione smiled as she looked down at her own plate and took a healthy serving of fruit salad. She looked once again at her schedule and examined it more clearly. Just then when she was about to pour herself more pumpkin juice she felt a pair of eyes hitting her face. Instinctively she looked up and caught Ron, staring at her sheepishly, turning crimson red, before looking back down at the table and paying his undivided attention to his schedule, which at the moment seemed as interesting as a good Quidditch match. She smiled and was about to returned her attention back to her schedule before being hit with the notion that another pair of eyes were resting upon her. She raised her head up and her gaze fell upon Malfoy who was sitting next to Pansy across the room from her, apparently ignoring her babble and staring at Hermione straight in the eye. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen. Completely forgetting about her decision on pretending he had fallen off the face of the earth, she stared back, determined to find a reason for her sudden interest in him. Suddenly her mind abandoned all thought as she stared blankly at his grey eyes, letting herself be caught in the moment. Her eyes locked into his; a strange force holding her there, refusing to let her go.

And then it was all over.

Loud screeches announcing the arrival of the Post broke the connection apart. Malfoy turned his gaze back to the teachers table as he continued on ignoring Pansy, who seemed to have noticed nothing.

Hermione, frowning slightly looked down at her salad, unable to believe what had happened. For those few seconds she had lost all thought of were she was and the people surrounding her. Thinking back, all she could remember was those grey eyes. Creepy.

A handsome tawny own landed softly in front of her, bringing her thoughts back to the Great Hall. She quickly took the newspaper and placed a Knut on the pouch wrapped around one of the owl's legs. It hooted softly and departed at once.

Completely forgetting about her breakfast, Hermione pushed the plates aside and opened the Daily Prophet.

"Any news?" asked Harry, leaning towards her.

"No, noth- Oh my god!"

"What?" Harry and Ron both leaned closer, alarmed.

She looked up at Ron, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Lucius Malfoy's body has been found."

"What? Where?" came a question, but this time from Ginny who leaned over in between Hermione and Harry, her soft red hair falling naturally on Harry's shoulder.

"It doesn't say," said Hermione, quickly skimming through the article. "All it says is his name and the cause of death."

"Well, Avada Kedavra, of course," sighed Harry, looking at Ginny's hair, then tuning and placing his elbows on the table, leaning his head forward and holding it in place with his hands.

"No, Cruciatus."

"What? But that's not a killing curse," Ron said bewildered, bacon falling form his opened mouth.

Hermione looked up and stared blankly at her goblet. "It can be. It all depends on the witch or wizard who uses it. Of course, it is only meant to cause pain beyond compare, and even drive the witch or wizard under it mad. But under certain circumstances the power pushing the curse can be so strong, so filled with hatred that it can cause its victim to be tortured to death." She looked at them. "And that apparently is what happened to dear old Lucius."

"Mental" whispered Ron.

"Wasn't Lucius his right hand man though?" asked Ginny, moving around and sitting on the other side of Hermione.

"What difference does it make? Voldemort has never fully trusted anyone. Lucius let him down," said Harry looking up, and staring at the bewitched ceiling.

"Wonder how Malfoy Jr. is going to take this," said Ron, turning around and looking over his shoulder at the Slytherin table, but finding no Malfoy.

* * *

_Time is ticking Draco…_

Malfoy stared at the letter, fear and anger rising within him. _Time is ticking…_ He sprang form his seat before Pansy could finish telling him off for not paying attention to her, and ran out the door. Out of the Great Hall.

_Time is ticking…_

**so my favorite chapter by far! do u agree? lol**


	7. Unforgivable

**Read and Review!!**

**thanx!**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Previously:** _Time is ticking Draco…_

NO. It was too soon. Not even a week had past since they had last spoken. It had been then that Voldemort had given him the task that would "save" his family. The task involving Potter.

_Time is ticking…_

He had only been at school for no less than two days. No, not even two days…

Draco sprinted up the stairs, his heart rate racing; a newly created wind blowing at his hair. He rushed, dashing with all his might, heading toward the Head's common room.

"ARGH!"

He collided with something thick and strong as he made a turn for the fourth floor, almost falling back, but catching himself and straightening himself up gazed at the two brutes standing before him.

"YOU!"

Crabbe and Goyle stood transfixed, staring at the lean figure that was Draco.

"Yes me. Now get out of the way," spat Draco, making for his left, but stopping as Goyle blocked his path.

"Don't you dare give us orders," warned Goyle, pulling out his wand, daring Draco to take one more step.

Draco stopped and turned slightly to his right, tilting his head to the side, glaring at Goyle and showing off his trademark smirk.

"Never knew you had it in you Goyle," he sneered. "Too bad words won't get you anywhere though."

"I'm not the same Goyle you knew last year," warned the brute, taking one step forward, staring at Draco straight in the eye.

"Yeah, and neither am I," hissed Crabbe as he too stepped forward, blocking any chances of escape for Draco.

"Well good for you two," sneered Draco, lowering his gaze, staring at the two boy's forearms. "I see Voldemort has taught you both a lesson."

"DON'T. Don't you _dare_ say his name, you worthless…you pitiful…you-"

"Lost at words are we?" laughed the fair haired boy, his smirk deepening as he looked back into the brute's dark ebony eyes.

"…you _traitor_," growled Crabbe taking one more step toward Draco.

The smirk disappeared instantly, a frown taking its place.

"Traitor am I?" He said, no emotion leaving his voice. "We'll see about that…"

"Don't try to play us Malfoy. We _all_ know the reason why the Dark Lord chose you," accused Goyle matter-of-factly, folding his arms over his oversized chest.

"Oh you do, do you. Enlighten me then."

They stared at him, taken back by his blank response.

"Because…because you didn't have a choice, he made you an offer you couldn't refuse." Crabbe said, glaring at him with pure hatred. "You're a disgrace to all Death Eaters." He hissed.

"In order to be a disgrace, I'd have to be a Death Eater, wouldn't I?" responded Draco, slightly raising his voice. "Think before you speak Crabbe, number one rule…and besides like I'd refuse. You two know very well his wrath."

"You're a bloody coward Malfoy," spat Goyle

"It's not a question of cowardice of bravery, but rather of brains; something that you two apparently seem to lack."

"Shut up traitor," growled Crabbe, taking a step towards Draco.

"Like I said, brains," he spoke in a calm, serene voice. "Go ahead, curse me, hit me, see how Voldemort feels about loosing his only two spies at Hogwarts."

"He won't loose us," said Goyle taking one more step towards Draco, cracking his knuckles dangerously.

The blond boy smiled. "You happen to forget who Dumbledore is. He already has suspicions about a spy in Hogwarts. Curse me, and both of you will be walking right into his out stretched arms."

This apparently drove some sense into the two thugs who looked at him questioningly, taking one step back.

"Suspicions?"

"Yes suspicions. Didn't you hear what the Sorting Hat said." He paused smiling wickedly at his former 'friends.' "Of course not. You weren't even there were you? Tsk tsk tsk, Voldemort won't be happy."

"Shup up!" snapped Crabbe and Goyle, both glaring at him helplessly. "And why would he suspect _us_. You're the one whose dead father's body has been found…a father who happened to be a Death Eater…"

Anger seized him.

"HOW BLOODY THICK _ARE_ YOU!" screamed Draco Malfoy. "Why do you think he used me to save Dumbledore and betray my own father? Why do you think Dumbledore made me Head Boy? To earn Dumbledore's trust you twat."

"You know…" gasped Goyle, taking two steps back and gazing at him, opened mouth.

"OF COURSE I KNOW YOU SLUG!" he screamed. "I'M NOT A BLOODY IDIOT!"

And with that he left them. He had wasted enough time.

Draco rushed into the common room and headed straight towards the fireplace, knocking a chair down while at it.

"Malfoy Manor," he whispered stepping into the green fire, tightly closing his eyes.

He felt the pull on his lower abdomen and feeling his feet hit the ground, opened his eyes only to find an empty dark room.

"Mother? Mother!"

He waited, fear sinking in. No. It can't be.

"MOTHER!" he screamed, fear taking hold of him. It couldn't be, could it? No, impossible, he had just seen her two days ago. He screamed once more.

"Draco, Draco, compose yourself. There's no need to scream."

The voice that spoke was cold and cunning, no feeling was felt in it. Draco turned around and facing the Dark Lord felt a pull and helplessly knelt down, head tilted forward, his right arm resting on his knee.

"My Lord"

"Yes Draco, it is I." The voice said the voice. A breeze hit him flat on the chest, his scar twitching form the sudden pressure.

"My Lord, my mother, you promised." His voice was calm yet alert, his head raised a diminutively and saw the dark outline before him.

"Yes Draco, I am aware of the promises I've made," Voldemort hissed with a note of boredom in his voice. "Just as you are aware of the ones you've made."

"I haven't forgotten My Lord."

"Good, then I won't forget mine." He paused, his red eyes sinking onto Draco.

"Narcissa."

A pale small woman entered the room. Her pastel blond hair fell lifelessly on her shoulders; her small chin was held high, giving her a look of power that Draco had never seen in his mother before. Her silver eyes were no longer so, they had turned grey and dull, very much like his own.

"Mother," he whispered, raising form the floor and taking a step towards her.

"Draco." Her voice was as dull as her eyes, her face expressionless. "My son…" She reached a hand towards her son. Her touch felt dead against his face. Then without warning, she collapsed.

"Mother!" Draco rushed forward and caught her before she touched the floor.

"What have you done to her," he hissed, anger taking hold of him and staring at Voldemort boldly in the face.

"You won't do well in insulting Lord Voldemort," the Dark Lord spoke.

He didn't lower his gaze.

"My, My, My, the difference between you and your late father is amazing. Yet a similarity remains. It is because of you and Lucius that she lays unconscious. She can't help but picture you, her precious son, ending up like here beloved husband: dead and disfigured."

Draco gently picked his mother up and laid her on a couch. He looked at her closely before standing up and facing Voldemort, hatred filtrating in his eyes.

"She won't have to before long," he said, his voice drained of emotion. "I told you, I haven't forgotten my promise. Potter will be yours." And without another word, he vowed and headed towards the chimney, not looking back.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to their Transfiguration class, talking amiably about their plans for the weekend, only to find the door closed and a whole group of Slytherins standing in their way.

"Oi, Granger, what's with the hair? Didn't know you fancied Hagrid's style," snickered Pansy, laughing with a group of Slytherin girls. Her piggy eyes eyeing Hermione with a mixture of jealousy and hatred.

"and I didn't know you fancied Snape's humor, " Hermione snapped, staring boldly at the blond female, making her howl with anger.

"How dare you, you filthy Mudblood."

"Why don't you make up some of your own insults and stop using Malfoy's, its getting old Pansy."

"You little-"

"That's enough!" A sharp voice broke them apart as a livid Professor McGonagall approached them, standing under the doorway, glaring at them with disapproval.

"Surely after six years, you all should have managed to get along." She looked around. "But I get the impression that I'm asking for the impossible." She inhaled deeply, looking at Hermione and Pansy. "I will see you two in detention."

Hermione stared wide eyed. "Professor…"

"No use Miss Granger," McGonagall said sharply. "Now, everyone inside."

Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks as they walked in behind Hermione, who refused to look at them. This was the first time she had earned a detention without their help. They entered the stuffy room and quietly took their seats, each on each side of Hermione.

"Everyone, open your books to page 348."

Hermione' head shot up, but instead of focusing on McGonagall, her gaze fell upon Pansy, who was glaring at her like wise. Their eye pierced each other.

Then it was over

Hermione lowered her gaze and grabbed her book, all murderous thoughts escaping her mind and focusing only on what lay in front of her. She was getting quite good at this; letting go of all feeling and focusing only on whatever passed her way. Six years of enduring Malfoy's taunts hadn't gone to waste.

Speaking of Malfoy…

She looked up and quickly skimmed the room…He was nowhere to be seen.

A smile made its way to her lips, and looking back down turned her attention to her book.

Halfway through class, McGonagall began her explanation of the difficult progress of changing a form into another… without the aid of a wand.

"The ability to change objects without the use of a wand is an extremely challenging branch of magic. Even more extreme than nonverbal incantations. The reason? Well its plain obvious, you will not have an instrument to use as a medium for your…err…powers. They key, as it is with many advance and regular yet not simple spells, is to concentrate. You need to leave all feeling behind and-"

A door slamming open against the wall cut her off. Right there, underneath the frame, staring broadly at the class, stood no one other than Draco Malfoy. His face was hidden by the soft shadows that played about the room; the only visible feature was his platinum blond hair, which at the moment rested messily about his head, clearly a sign that he had not walked the halls calmly. All heads turned to him, all but one.

"Well… Mr. Malfoy, so good of you to join us."

Malfoy glared at McGonagall, his snooty nose raised up in the air, aristocracy radiated off of him. Without a word or apology he make his was around the room and sat next to Pansy who beamed and grabbed his hand underneath the table.

"Care to enlighten us about your sudden appearance and your half hour lateness." McGonagall's voice was like thunder.

Malfoy slowly raised his head, his glare intensifying and shaking off Pansy's hand responded, not looking down

"Lost track of time."

McGonagall glared in return. "Yes… well, unless you manage to find 'the track of time,' I will advise you to not show up at all and avoid disrupting class in the future. But as for today, I will see you in detention." She paused looking around the class once again. "Well it sure is a sad day for Head Personnel everywhere. I never imagined that both Head Girl and Head Boy would land themselves in detention on the second day of school." Her eyes lingered in Hermione along with grey ones.

"Quite a disappointment," finished McGonagall turning around and resuming the lecture.

Draco Malfoy glared at Hermione from time to time during the duration of the class. On the occasions where she caught him at it, he send her murderous looks. But to his great surprise, Granger didn't return the. She just blankly looked at him before continuing with her work. In plain, she was ignoring him. _We'll see how long she can keep this up… _he thought, thinking of the detention that lay before them. He sighed, luck had certainly plaid a role in this. Detention was the only place where she would definitely have to spend an evening with him, as they didn't have Head duty until next week. She was probably going to take all measures on avoiding him until then. Starting with ignoring him.

The bell finally run and before they could escape the stuffy room, McGonagall called the two Heads to her office. He and Granger followed and also, to his great surprise and annoyance, did Pansy, who beamed at him. He frowned. This was going to complicate things.

A lot.

"Well, Miss Granger," began McGonagall looking straight at Hermione, her tired eyes looking disappointingly at the brightest witch she had ever had the pleasure of meeting. "I surely didn't think you'd be the first person from Gryffindor to land detention from me. In truth, I was half expecting Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley." She turned to Draco and throwing him a disapproving look spoke, "as for you Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle have already earned first dibs on detention. Never-the-less, keep in mind what I said when you arrived." She completely ignored Pansy, who looked rather pleased with herself.

"I expect better of you two in the future. Remember, you both are supposed to be setting an example," continued McGonagall. "As for your detention, it will be held Saturday night at 8. Meet me in my office, and be prompt." She eyed Draco warningly. "You may go now." And with a wave of her hand, she ushered them out.

As soon as they were out of the room, Pansy jumped on Draco, clutching his arm for dear life, giggling with utter joy.

"Oh Draco, the stars have smiled upon us!" she laughed, pushing herself on him, grazing his neck with her long maroon nails.

"And whatever do you mean by that?" he frowned, raising his head higher, his temper rising.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean." She leaned closer to him, bringing both hands slowly down, felling his chest with lust. She wrapped them around his waist, pulling him even closer

He scoffed, looking away. Hermione however, was bursting to laugh out loud. This was _too_ good to ignore. She let out a soft cackle as she walked past them, her hair blowing with the slight wind coming in from a nearby window.

Upon hearing Hermione, Pansy sprang around wide eyed. She moved one hand to her waist, while the other remained around Draco's. She stared at Hermione, and evil grin on her wide face. "What was _that_" she spat.

"Nothing concerning you." Hermione laughed walking around a corner and disappearing form sight.

"That Mudblood. Oh, the nerve of her. We'll show her who she's really messing with, won't we Draco?" She looked up lovingly at the blond boy she had trapped with her grasp.

He grunted, still not looking at her outstretched face. "Let go of me Pansy."

"Oh, don't be like that Draco." She said, resuming her previous position and wrapping her one arm around Draco's neck. Her lips dangerously close. "You know, I still haven't forgiven you for this morning." She leaned closer still, breathing in his scent. "You owe me…"

"I said let GO!" He grabbed her wrists and pushed her away form him, his eyes aflame.

She smirked. "Getting frisky aren't we?" She took a step towards him, but his grip on her allowed no more. "Don't fight it Draco, heavens know… it's useless." Lust flickered in her eyes.

He let go of her, breathing heavily.

"Right you are. The battle has already been lost." He left her to decipher to meaning behind his words as followed Granger's path out.

* * *

Hermione looked around and made sure no one was in sight before letting out a loud laugh. Oh she couldn't wait to tell Harry and Ron! She could just picture their faces, Ron rolling around laughing manically on the ground; Harry spilling his drink and roaring with laugher. She leaned against a wall, smiling widely. True, detention with the lot would be like a trip to Hell, but Pansy drooling over Malfoy would make it worth the while. She closed her eyes, smiling with great pleasure as he pictured Pansy's pug face making googoo eyes at Malfoy.

"Having a nice laugh Granger?"

* * *

Draco made a turn and suddenly found himself in an empty corridor with smiling Granger, who was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and lost in her own ecstasy.

He looked closer at her, though reaming a far distance away. He had seen that same look of amusement on Granger's face as she had passed him and Pansy when leaving McGonagall's office. He tilted his head just as she let out a light giggle. So…she thought it was funny the way Pansy reacted to his presence; the way she leaned close and gazed intensely into his eyes.

Well…

Maybe she had a point. Pansy did tend to make a fool of herself anytime he was around.

He tilted his head once more and smiling wickedly he studied her facial features.

_Oh this was too good… _

Smirking widely he approached Granger and stopping only when he was certain that the tip of his well polished shoes, touched hers, he leaned forward and breathing slowly spoke,

"Having a nice laugh Granger?"

* * *

Her eyes shot open and were instantly met with Malfoy's dangerous grey ones. The events from breakfast flew into her mind as she stared helplessly at him; the only difference was the distance. They were standing close, much too close. She moved backwards, but found there to be no place for her to step back into. The wall pressed against her back as she stared helplessly into Draco Malfoy's orbs. His blond eyelashes were long, outlining the shape of his eyes with perfect precision, making his eyes seem wider and brighter. They shone softly as she noted the smirk that played upon his lips, his breath tickling her. Suddenly a feeling she had only experienced once before flooded her whole being. She lost all sense and thought as she stared at those silver orbs, the grey and dullness disappearing. They held her and captivated her. Unexpectedly he leaned forward, his head bending towards hers, lips slightly parted. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw his hand lift slowly up and placing it on the wall to the right of her head, he leaned forward, all the way.

Hermione lost it.

Just when his lips were about reached hers, reality smacked her on the face as her thoughts rushed back to her. _THIS IS MALFOY YOUR ABOUT TO KISS, MALFOY YOU IDIOT._

Turning her head to her left, she gasped as she felt his lips land on her cheek, a second later letting out a sigh of relief at knowing they had touched her nowhere else.

Raising both hands up she pushed him back, but to no avail. She was still trapped.

"What are you playing at Malfoy," she snapped, eyes narrowing at the sudden intensity of his gaze.

He grinned and taking his hand off the wall stepped back.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" he asked innocently, his grin stretching all the way up, brightening his handsome face.

Her glare intensified.

"Get out of my way Malfoy"

He stared down at her, his eye color returning to its normal shade. Confusion played on them for a second before turning around and leaving her rooted to the ground.

He had lost control, and he knew it.

What the bloody hell had gotten into him? Kissing the mudblood? He was going mental, completely mental. How in Merlin's bloody glasses had he lost control? Leaning forward and KISSING her? That's not what he had intended. It had all been just a prank...just a prank to make Granger realize how Pansy felt anytime he approached her. How could he have lost all thought as he looked into her eyes? He had felt vulnerable without doubt. As if he was an open book inviting her to read him. This could not repeat it self, he had to make her like him yes, but it was not supposed to go the other way around.

Wait…what?

Like her? The mudblood? He stopped before reaching his next classroom.

He was definitely going mental.

* * *

Hermione walked into her Arithmancy class thirty seconds before the bell rang, her face flushed. Stupid Malfoy had almost made her late. She hurried in and sat next to Ernie McMillan, dropping her bag on the ground and pulling out a roll of parchment.

"Hey Hermione"

"Hey Ernie." She smiled, putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looking at him in the eye. Just as she took in the golden-green specks of his clear bring eyes, she turned away, suddenly remembering Malfoy's silvery gaze. She closed her eyes and softly shook her head, as if the slight movement could delete them from her memory.

Class started immediately as Professor Vector walked in.

"Good morning, I hope everyone had a good break."

They started with a rather intensifying lecture. Hermione could feel Ernie next to her taking notes and gazing at her from time to time, but soon Hermione found herself slipping away. Every time she closed her eyes, Malfoy's grey ones looked back at her from behind her lids. The silver in them pulling her in.

_What?_

She shot her eyes open, shaking her head once more. What was she thinking? She should have really finished her breakfast. How in Merlin's beard had she lost her head, no, she was loosing her mind. She HAD to get a grip, and get that ferret's eyes out of her memory. But yet again as she blinked, his eyes popped in behind her lids and then disappeared as she opened them again, taunting her.

She stared blankly at Professor Vector, not taking anything in. She remembered the various dreams of hers he had been present in, and how most of them had ended.

And then…a thought struck her like lightning.

"No."

She gave a barely audible gasp. Ernie's head turned towards her, but she remained oblivious.

She covered her face with her hands.

No, the thought was ludicrous…

Impossible…

Unforgivable…

_Get a grip Hermione…_

**_soo yeah, what'd you think of it? _**


	8. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys, I'm terribly sorry for the late update. Almost a year later, can you believe it? Geez, I'm seriously sorry, but there where so many things going on. This fanfiction was seriously erased form my mind for those nine long grueling months of school. Anyways, school's finally over though, and I plan on finishing this story this summer, before college starts.

I have a made a few changes though. I was horrorstruck as I read the story again at the beginning of this week. There were SO many mistakes, and it all just seemed incredibly unorganized. I edited all the chapters, so you might want to go back and read them over before continuing with the story. You'll find slight changes, but the main idea is still in play.

I hope you guys enjoy it and if you have any questions or comments please don't hesitate to write back. I'll try to answer to whatever I can. I'll be updating sometimes this weekend or early next week, don't worry I won't disappear as I did before P

Peace.


	9. Professor Kramer

**I really don't know or remember what Ernie looked like, so I'm just making it up. Oh, and even though this chapter is actually the 8th, it will be labeled as the 9th.**

**there's a brief Harry-Ginny scene, but i kinda needed it for the story to continued and...well...you'll see...hopefully :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Previously: **

She covered her face with her hands.

No, the thought was ludicrous…

Impossible…

Unforgivable…

_Get a grip Hermione…_

"You Ok Hermione?" said Ernie as soon as class ended, raising himself up form the table, grabbing his books and looking curiously down at her as she sat paralyzed in her seat.

"What?" she said, jumping slightly and looking up at him, her eyes foggy.

"Oh. Yeah," she smiled, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked, leaning forward, frowning slightly.

"You don't look so well," he paused, "do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?"

She turned around and looked once more into his green eyes, his blond hair falling on his forehead, almost hiding them from view. She didn't notice the hope shining in them.

"No." she smiled politely, shaking her head and standing up, picking up her books.

"I'll be fine" she said before walking past him and leaving the room, with a confused Ernie staring at her back.

He shook his head, and frowning once more left the room behind her.

She walked down the halls completely lost in thought. If it hadn't been for the six long years spend roaming the hallways with Harry and Ron, she probably would have gotten lost, ending up in some vacant classroom, magically deleted form the rest of the castle. She walked on, murderous thoughts entering her mind.

Malfoy was going to pay.

Oh she new that already. How dare he! The blasted moron. How dare he pull such a prank on her, trying to kiss her. KISS HER. As if _she_ would kiss him back. She laughed out loud at the thought, sounding and very much looking like a madwoman as she sped walked down an empty corridor, her fists tightly clenched, her brown hair dancing in the wind behind her. OOOH how she hated him. And now she had probably missed one the most important lectures given by Professor Vector. All thanks to HIM. How dare he confuse her and leave her lost in a mixture of crazy emotions. The dreams were enough, she didn't need this right now. Her grades could definitely not suffer, not now. She had worked too damned hard to get where she was and some blond snob was not going to get in her way of a perfect seven year record.

Fuming, she continued her angry stomp down the corridor. As she neared the Great Hall she slowed her pace, hearing silly laughter form girls and a rather handsome deep voice form someone she did not recognize. Slowing down even more, she strained her senses in an attempt to hear what was being said.

"Does it still hurt?" the handsome voice asked.

"No, not anymore," giggled a girl. "Thank you oh so very much Professor Kramer!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course, Professor Kramer; the school's new heartthrob. She shook her head, forgetting the git that Malfoy was for a split second. She turned the corner only to find the group of Ravenclaw girls she had earlier noticed fawning over the new Dark Arts Professor. They were now surrounding said Professor and another girl, who by the looks of it seemed to have injured her ankle. Intentionally most likely. Hermione smiled. Girls would do mostly anything to get what they wanted; what was a sprained ankle to eternal love? She chuckled.

Approaching the group, she saw Kramer kneeling down on one knee and helping up the nonstop giggling girl.

"You really need to be more careful," he said as a slight frown crossed his features. "You should have known better, this is not place for running aimlessly."

The girl giggled once more, too busy holding onto his arm for unnecessary support, to listen to his brief lecture.

"You might want to go visit Madam Pompfrey," he continued raising himself all the way up, "she's a much more reliable healer than I am."

The group giggled all the more, with more energy if it was possible to say. He frowned once more and turning his head, saw Hermione as she entered the Great Hall.

Their eyes met for a second before he gave her a small polite nod and turning around, headed the opposite way; the laughing girls forgotten.

Hermione entered the Great Hall feeling a tab bit at ease and made her way towards the far end of the Hall, where she had just spotted Ron's flaming red hair. She frowned at the distance, slightly hating the fact that their new chosen seat caused her to walk further down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Being late almost every day, she felt as if all eyes were on her as she walked down the middle of the room, looking and laughing at the one student who would willingly skip lunch to go submerge herself in some book. An interesting book nonetheless she inwardly grinned. Just as she was half way down, feeling even less self confident as she remained the only person in the Hall who was standing up, she made the terrible, brutal mistake of looking to her right, directly into the eyes of some unknown 7th year Ravenclaw boy, who upon making eye contact with her, grinned wickedly and turned to whisper Merlin-knows-what to his friend next door, who instinctively turned towards her and winked before returning to his lunch.

Hermione's legs sped up, along with her heart rate.

She reached Ron and sat next to him, landing hard on the wooden bench and smiling up at him.

"What's up?" She grinned before reaching forward and grabbing a chicken leg. "I'm famished, you?" she said, the heat form her cheeks not leaving her yet, her heart beat thumping on her neck.

A silent response was all she got.

She looked around at Ron once more, who was gawking blankly at her. Harry grinned across for her, laughing and welcoming her.

"Hey Hermione, you seem to be in good spirits."

She stared at him, realization sinking in. She had probably looked like a fool, jumping on her seat and reaching out for food, all done in a most unHermionish way.

Hermione smiled. "Happy first day back," was all she said before taking a huge bite of her chicken.

* * *

Granger was a bloody fool and a poor actress. Malfoy grinned as he watched her bouncing up and down on her seat, a chicken leg stuck to her mouth, trying to ignore what had just happened, trying to pretend it wasn't true. Trying to push away the fact that she no longer was the bushy hair, buck tooth girl that had walked the Hogwarts Halls for six years. Reality had hit her hard, even if she hadn't realized it just yet. She had grown up and he hated her for it.

This was surely going to complicate things. A lot.

* * *

Harry stretched himself on the long red couch in the Gryffindor common room, breathing softly and thinking deeply about what was to come. Nothing had been heard form the order, but considering the fact that they weren't official members, nothing would be heard from them in a while. He sighed as he blindly ran a hand through his wild dark hair. As much as he hated to admit it, Hermione and the others were right. He wasn't ready to face him. Not yet. He sighed once more. His thoughts were soon disrupted by a flowery scent that entered the small bubble that he was in; the bubble which consisted of the fire place, two armchairs, a large couch and a sleepy Ron. His heart rate picked up speed as he inhaled the scent once more and opened his eyes to behold Ginny Weasley.

"Ugh, it's like a jungle over there," she said, sitting down on one armchair and motioning her hand towards a secluded rather crowded corner of the common room. "They won't stop talking about him, making up stories just to earn jealous glances from both friends and enemies. I mean I know he's good looking, but for Merlin's sake, he's a Professor." She said all this rather rapidly, gradually raising her voice and finishing with a slight yell.

"Anyways," she continued, turning towards Harry, who at the moment was slightly confused and amazed at how he had managed to make his emotions go from hatred and jealousy at a Professor to satisfaction at Ginny's apparent lack of interest for said man, all in less than 30 seconds.

"When do Quidditch tryouts start Harry?"

He was pulled back from his new found discovery and stared blankly at her pretty face.

"Uh, dunno yet," he said, looking back down, turning a soft shade of pale pink. "Some time next few weeks I suppose."

"Oh, alright then. I sure need a distraction." She sighed, standing up.

"We all do Ginny," said Harry as he watched her walk away, then turning to his friend, spoke, "right Ron?"

The red haired boy was in a daze.

"Ron, mate, are you there?" Harry stood up and approached his friend, leaning towards him and waving a hand in front of Ron's blank stare.

"Huh? What?" he said, just taking in the dark haired teenager before him.

Harry straightened up, grinning and knowingly walked back to his couch. "I was just saying that we all need distractions. But it seems to me, you already have yours."

Ron stared at him, turning bright red. "Uh…I dunno what yours talking about mate."

"Sure," laughed Harry, "just remember she's my friend also. Unless you plan on loosing her, you might want to act a bit sooner."

Ron stared at him once more, this time feigning knowledge. "I still don't know what you're talking about mate," he said standing up and stretching. "We should be getting to class now."

"Hermione said to wait for her."

Ron looked down at Harry and grinned.

* * *

Draco Malfoy laid on the Head's common room couch, breathing slowly with his eyes closed. His hands rested behind his head, supporting it, the first three buttons of his shirt undone, revealing his pale skin. He needed the hour to get his thoughts in order. He had jumped right into his plan on capturing Granger's trust, before even realizing whether it was her trust he was truly after. All he knew was that he needed her to get to bloody wonder boy. How he was going to get her though, he still needed to figure out. The kiss attempt was…well…he didn't know where that came from, but he had definitely shaken her. This was fair, he supposed…he was still getting under her skin, which he never indeed promised to stop. The kiss had freaked him out, that's true, but after thinking it over for a while, he pushed it out of his mind. He winced…he'd do whatever it'd take to get Granger. He sighed. Today was Monday, and chances were she was going to stay clear from him until it was absolutely impossible to ignore him. Saturday was a fair few days away, but she'd have to show up. McGonagall would have her head if she skipped on detention. As much as Granger hated him, she'd show up. He'd wait till then.

Just then the common room door opened and he heard Granger step in, gasping slightly as she saw his body on the couch. He didn't stir. He slightly opened his eyes and watched her tip toe her way up to her room, shutting the door behind her. Standing up, he headed towards the kitchen, his back facing the stairs. He picked up a random book and sat himself on the marble counter, this time facing her as she walked out of her room and down the stairs. Draco felt her piercing eyes on him, cutting him, but he ignored her all the more. She stood there just boldly staring at him, daring him to look up.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's rude to stare Granger?" he asked, lazily looking up at her, turning a page on his book.

She stared at him, her eyes widening with each passing second.

"Cat got your tongue?"

She glared at him once more, and swiftly resumed her pace, tightening her grip on her book and walking out of the common room.

Malfoy grinned.

* * *

Hermione stomped down the hallways for the second time that day. The longest day she had ever experienced. Whatever had gotten into her at the common room, she knew not. Why had she stood there, staring at Malfoy; expecting an explanation for the sudden kiss earlier that day. GOSH HERMIONE, GET THE BLOODY THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD. She shook her head, as if that would do the job. She hated how it all had affected her and finally reaching the Gryffindor common room, vowed to ignore ferret face and his stupid blond head.

She walked into the common room and spotted Harry and Ron, both sitting down on the Gryffindor living room, talking about Quidditch. Of course. She sat down next to Harry and giving off a big sigh, laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"Hey Hermione, ready to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts?" said Ron standing up and offering her a hand.

She opened her eyes and smiled, taking his hand and sighing once more.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Professor Kramer entered the room and almost instantly all the girls began their chorus of giggles and whispers as he walked towards his desk and sat on it, facing them with a slight frown oh his face. Sadly though, the frown only intensified the whispering and giggling.

He sat motionless staring at the sea of faces before him. As he softly cleared his throat, the buzzing about the room ceased. He stood up and placing his hands in his pockets, approached the front of the class. His dark blue eyes standing out beautifully.

He looked around the quiet room and began:

"As Professor Dumbledore announced yesterday, I'm Professor Kramer." His deep voice sounded odd coming out of such a young face, but it was amazingly expected, even to those who had never heard him speak before.

"Some of you are probably wondering why someone as myself," he paused, "someone so young, barely three years older than most of you, is doing, standing up and playing the old Professor role." His eyes moved about the room, lingering on Harry. He smiled.

"I will not bother you with the simple story of my past. I'm not here to do that. Whether you like me or not is up to you. My only concern is what I teach and more importantly, what you learn."

His deep melodic voice had captured everyone, boy and girl alike. Gryffindors and Slytherins stared up at this man, this boy, with absolute amazement. No one dare mutter a word, his perfection in everything just becoming apparent. Who was this Kramer? Who was this person who captivated all and everyone with, not only his godforsaken looks, but words as well? They all stared at him, eyes wide open, taking in and appreciating this great Professor. Only one abstained from all that. His grey eyes looking at Kramer, but in a calculating manner.

"And what exactly are we to learn this year…Professor?"

Draco Malfoy spoke in his arrogant snobby voice, causing all eyes to turn to him and take in the one boy who just looked lazily at Professor Kramer. His blond bangs hung low, almost covering his eyes as he tilted his head up and to the side. With one arm resting on the back of the chair and the other one laying outstretched on the table, he gave off a look of superiority. Girls moved their attention to the once famous Slytherin prince, debating which one was in fact the fairest of them all…the modest Kramer, or the notorious Malfoy. He raised one pale eyebrow and gaze at Kramer, waiting for his answer.

"For one, patience, Mr. Malfoy," replied Kramer, looking anything but annoyed. He actually looked amused, as a brief smile took over the frown.

"For another, how to obviously know and prepare for the Dark Arts. We are, as all of you are aware, in difficult, dangerous times. Books can only teach you so much, you will need to know both the theory and the action itself." He paced about the room as he said this, his hands still in his pockets and shoulders squared. Eyes followed his every move.

"I believe the term Constant Vigilance is not new to you. You need to be prepared and aware of what lays out there," he said signaling towards the open window. "What's the use of knowing the history behind a spell without being able to perform it? What's the use of beautifully casting a curse, if you don't know how it came to be?" He turned to Draco, and approaching his desk spoke. "Does that answer your question, Mr. Malfoy?" His frown was back in place.

Without waiting for a response, which he obviously knew he wasn't going to get, he walked back towards his desk, speaking as he did so:

"Everyone pull out your books and turn to page 225. You are to read and _understand _what is being said." Reaching his desk, he pulled out a chair and sat straight up, not loosing contact with the group of pupils before him. "Unless you want to fail this class you might want to get used to that. Be ready tomorrow, I expect all of you to perform well. This is an elective class, and you all took it for a reason. If you can't even comprehend tonight's assignment, then I suggest you drop this course. I will not put up with excuses as to why you don't have any assignments ready to be turned in the day of. Keep that in mind."

And with that he pulled out a quill, signaling the end of the lecture.

* * *

**so i don't really know how Kramer is going to come into play throughout the rest of the story, will he turn out to be a bag guy or good guy, or steal Hermione from Draco, i know not. I am gladly taking suggestions tho, so if you have an idea, please don't keep it to yourself!!**

**thanx a bunch! and sorry for any grammar mistakes you might encounter.**


End file.
